


Love, and Be Loved

by miizure



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Miracle Mask, angela is a lesbian btw, henry had a crush on hershel too, hershel is a cute dork, hi welcome to ranhenlay, plot twist: theyve all been gay from the beginning, randall has two hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miizure/pseuds/miizure
Summary: While visiting the Ledore Estate, Henry pulls Hershel aside to make a proposition.
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Henry Ledore, Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore, Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton, Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton/Henry Ledore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Love, and Be Loved

“Master Hershel, may I please speak with you in private?”

Henry bowed apologetically for interrupting the conversation between Hershel and Randall, who were happily reminiscing over a cup of tea. Randall turned to look at him, smiled, then looked back at Hershel.

“It’s okay,” he says. “I already know what he’s going to talk to you about.”

Now how would Randall know…? While it was true that the two discussed anything and everything between each other, and that they had formed a romantic bond over time, but for Randall to know what Henry had to say to  _ him _ was… odd, to say the least.

“Why yes, of course.” Hershel nods and gently sets his teacup and saucer aside. “Please lead the way.”

Henry bows once more and gestures in the direction of the hall that led to his study, waiting until after Hershel had passed him to tail close behind. It was impossible to tell what was going through his mind, given his stern, unreadable expression across his face (though, once Randall came home, he’d started to smile more). Despite this, Hershel wasn’t the least bit nervous. He had an inkling that what Henry wanted to discuss involved him in some way.

Once inside Henry’s study, Hershel moved to take a seat in a chair in front of the tea table. Henry quietly sat down opposite to him and folded his hands in his lap.

“What is it that you needed to talk with me about?” Hershel asks, mimicking Henry’s posture. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. Nothing is wrong. In fact, things couldn’t have been better. Monte d’Or continues to thrive, and with Randall back home with us, I feel truly at ease in life.” He gives a small smile, showing truth behind his words. “What I brought you here for was to… Make a request. A personal request.”

“And what would that be?”

Hershel studies Henry’s face carefully. His cheeks appeared to be lighting up in a warm red hue. Was he embarrassed to ask? Or was it something else…?

“I was wondering if… You would be willing to be a part of an open relationship between me and Randall.”

Hershel’s lips parted in a silent gasp of surprise. Now  _ this _ was truly unexpected. While he was happy living a partnerless life, the thought of being in a romantic relationship once more felt… slightly foreign to him. As a teenager, he shyly admitted to having feelings for Randall, but didn’t want to impose on Randall’s feelings for anyone else. In his absence, those feelings had been long since quelled. When he returned, there was a sharp pang of longing in his heart. Randall had matured so finely, and had… arguably become more handsome as well. He continued to suppress those feelings when the redhead expressed interest in Henry, once again unwilling to impose. He wanted his friend to be happy.

And… Truth be told, Henry had become more attractive as well. He’d never considered catching feelings for him, simply for the fact that the two rarely spoke in their youth. Even if he did fall for him back then, there was no way it would have worked out; Henry was a busy servant to the Ascots, and almost never had the time to stop and chat. Each of their interactions always ended in awkward silence. Forming a bond with him was too difficult.

Now that 18 years had passed, and Henry and Randall were free from the Ascot’s vice grip on their lives, Henry had become much easier to talk to and more open about himself. For him to be speaking personally to Hershel right now was a huge step-up from previous conversations.

Hershel weighed his options. What would he gain from this? Would the feelings be mutual between the three of them, or one-sided? He was fearful of not living up to their expectations. What if the bar was set too high? Was Randall too far gone to be that boy he fell in love with long ago? His head swirled with conflicting thoughts. Henry watched him with a patient gaze, blinking slowly as if he were mentally attempting to relax him.

_ “It’s okay. Take your time,” _ were the words that echoed in his mind.

Finally, he clears his throat sheepishly and meets Henry’s calm stare.

“You’ve discussed this with Randall, correct?”

“Yes. He had informed me of your crush on him in the past.”

Hershel’s face burned with embarrassment.  _ Randall really does tell him everything. _

“Th-This is true, yes.” He stammers, fidgeting. “But… The two of you seem to be happier as a couple. I would only get in the way.”

“Nonsense.” Henry smiles again, this time wider and more welcoming. “We were all young and unsure of ourselves in the past. Randall has always had mutual feelings for you, as well as myself. He never even considered the possibility of being able to date both of us at once.”

“But what about you? How do you feel about this?”

“I don’t mind in the slightest. Hershel, you’re a refined gentleman filled to the brim with charm. To another man of a… sophisticated upbringing, you’re  _ irresistible _ to me.”

Henry’s confession nearly knocked the wind out of him. Was this true? Did Henry always harbor these feelings towards him? This was all happening too fast; he could barely keep up with this information! First he tells him Randall had mutual feelings for him this whole time, and now he learns that  _ Henry _ loved him as well?! What on earth…? What supernatural forces were at work here?

“I understand if this is overwhelming for you. I won’t pressure you to respond. This is why I wanted to be alone with you: So you could process your thoughts without distractions.”

This was quite thoughtful of him. Clearly, the two had planned for this discussion to take place some time ago. Hershel took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to clear his mind before formulating his response.

“I…” He trails off, twiddling his thumbs. “If you are so sure that you’re both in mutual agreement with this proposition…”

Henry leans forward slightly.

“...Then, I accept.”

There was a small sound, which sounded like a faint chuckle from Henry. Hershel wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard the man laugh before in his life. It was a bit unnerving, but he found himself slightly more at ease. He didn’t think he was going to regret his decision.

“Very well then.” Henry stands up, walking over to the door and opening it for him. “You may return to the parlor with Randall.”

“Thank you, Henry.” His voice was soft, almost a whisper in the large room. His heart pounded so loudly in his ears, and his face didn’t become any less red. Was this the excitement of being in love again? Was he even  _ capable _ of such a feeling anymore? He brisked past the other man anxiously, his heartbeat only growing more intense as he approached the parlor. Once he entered, Randall was looking right at him, looking him over from head to toe. Was he judging him, or checking him out?

“So!” Randall relaxes back into the couch casually, kicking his feet up. Henry shot him a look, and he put his feet back on the floor. “How’d it go?”

“W-Well, um…” Hershel struggled to find words. Henry appeared beside him and brought his hands up to his chest, lacing his fingers together in contentedness.

“He said yes.”

Randall sprang up from the couch and launched himself at Hershel, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace and lifting him off his feet. Hershel let out a confused gasp and flailed helplessly.  _ Any more excitement and I fear my heart may give out… _

“That’s amazing! Oh, this is great, Hersh! I’m so glad I can finally- No,  _ we’re _ so glad we can finally express our love for you!”

Hershel began to feel lightheaded.

“Y-Yes. I’m looking forward to this new experience with you both.” He wheezes, finding his footing on the floor again as Randall released him. “This… is a very unique feeling for me. It’s certainly not unpleasant… Perhaps I’m… excited?”

“Good! You should be! Now, as for our first order of business as romantic partners together…” Randall and Henry moved to stand on opposites of Hershel’s sides and face him, both grinning so warmly he felt his entire body heat up from their presences. Before he could inquire as to what was going on, they both wrapped their arms around him and leaned into him. Hershel’s eyes widened as he felt two pairs of lips on both of his cheeks. This… This was really happening…

“G-Goodness, me…” He whispers. “Th-This… This is…”

Suddenly, his body goes limp, and the two quickly catch the professor, who had fainted from too much affection received all at once.

“Ah… Will he be all right…?” Henry places a hand on Hershel’s forehead, checking to see if he was ill.

“Oh, absolutely. I think it’s been some time since he’s been in love, so I think we may have overdone it  _ juuuust _ a touch!”

Henry contemplated his actions, then shook his head. “If you say so.”

The two examined him carefully. His breaths were coming out hot and soft, but surprisingly, there was a partial smile spread across his lips.

“Do you think he’s happy?” Henry asks, glancing up at his partner.

“Judging by the look on his face, I’d say he is. Come on, let’s move him to the couch. When he wakes up, there’s a lot of catching up we need to do!”

**Author's Note:**

> there is like. NO ranhenlay content whatsoever. randall has two hands!! if he can hold two pairs of hands, he can kiss two boys as well!!
> 
> twitter: [@reIicuum](http://twitter.com/reiicuum)


End file.
